


Miraculous (warrior cat au)

by Im_Nothing109



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Death, Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cat Miraculous, Cat Plagg, Cat Tikki, Dark Forest (Warriors), F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character(s), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Symbolism, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Nothing109/pseuds/Im_Nothing109
Summary: Hawkmoth, the leader of Thunderclan, has turned on starclan making all the cats around him suffer. His son, Blackheart and his crush Whitefeather, were chosen by the powerful starclan cats Tikki and Plagg to save the clan.CANCELEDbut open for grabs if somebody wants to continue





	1. A destiny chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I tried my best to keep loyal to how the world and names works in Warrior cats. And I decided after three days that, Whitefeather and Blackheart (for symbolism) would be fitting names but if you guys have better names leave your names in the comments and I might changed them. 
> 
> Here are the main cats:  
Plagg- male British Bombay with green eyes.
> 
> Tikki- red female Javanese with blue eyes.
> 
> Mari-Whitefeather- female Blue tabby point Birman with bluebell eyes. One black paw. Riverclan
> 
> Adrien-Blackheart a mix of British Bombay and a American longhair. Male, Green eyes. One white paw. Thunderclan. Father is Hawkmoth.
> 
> Gabriel- Hawkmoth- male, smoke grey Maine coon with blue eyes. Thunderclan. Son is Blackheart.
> 
> Alya-Loudfire- ruddy Somali female with copper eyes. Riverclan
> 
> Nino-Turtlestream- male brown tabby American shorthair. Copper eyes. Thunderclan.
> 
> Chloe-Beeflower- Flame point siamese with blue eyes, female.
> 
> Lila- Foxwhisper- female Tortoiseshell with green eyes.
> 
> Nathaniel- Applebreeze- orange tabby with blue eyes, male.
> 
> Luka- Bluebird- male Russian blue with deep blue eyes. 
> 
> Btw, this is set in the original territories because I like them better.

Tikki walked across the starry floor, she had chosen the cat who would help defeat the evil that has ruined the clans. Tikki spotted Plagg staring down at the one he had chosen. She walked up to him and nuzzled the back of his neck as she sat down next to him. "Have you chosen yet?" Plagg asked her, his emerald green eyes still looking down at the chosen new warrior. "I have. I chose Whitefeather." She said, her mate looked up at her with a confused face. "Isn't she the one who trips on nothing every 10 seconds? Shouldn't we have some cat that's less of a klutz" He said a laugh daring to come out. "And didn't you choose Hawkmoth's son? How do we know if he will become like his father or take this power for granted?" Tikki grinned at Plagg who had made a sour face. "Touché" Plagg grumbled softly, and she just laughed back at him. 

But she did have to admit, she was worried about Plagg's choice. Blackheart's father used to be leader but after the murder of his mate, heatherheart, he swore against starclan and started to kill cats and kits and abused his power. Nooroo, Plagg and her had confronted him about it and told him to stop. He stated that he would never stop and he changed his name back to Hawkmoth. Some of his clanmates agreed with him and some tried to push him out, his deputy agreed with the exile. Needless to say, he killed the deputy and when other cats tried to kill him but the cats who followed Hawkmoth stopped them. He made Thunderclan fight when there was no reason to, he killed kits and apprentices if they weren't strong enough, other clans feared Thunderclan, if any cat tried to kill him they would be killed by his guards. Blackheart was still an apprentice when this happened, he also suffered the loss of his mother. He was a handsome cat and was feared by other male cats but every female dreamed to be his mate but he didn't love any cat in Thunderclan, he liked Whitefeather, a riverclan warrior the one she chose to fill the prophecy with him. That's a reason why Tikki chose her, she is the light in Blackheart's dark. Two halves of a whole. Tikki remembers looking down in the gatherings and seeing Blackheart just stare at Whitefeather for the most of the gathering. With her around Blackheart might not turn evil like his father had trained him. 

Tikki was to into thought to hear Plagg calling her name, it wasn't until Plagg pushed her leg, almost causing her to fall, she realized she was going into deep in thought. "I suggest we go now." Plagg suggested pointing his head to a couple of their friends. Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx. Tikki took one last look at the cat he had chosen before nodding and going with her mate. 

* * *

  
  
  


Blackheart stepped up from the moss bed he was sleeping on, he licked his fur, getting ready for the patrol he had today. He went with only another cat because the mere thought of him would make any cat fear, he was Hawkmoth's kit after all, but his father said 3 cats could still take out one so he was put with another cat. 

He was taught to kill without reason if a cat passed on Thunderclan's territory, everyone was also taught that making an over aggressive clan. He wasn't as aggressive as everyone made it out to be, he was kind to his clanmates or the ones he liked. 

Blackheart walked out of the warrior's den, he didn't want to go on portal with anyone else but Turtlestream because he was the only one who knew about his  little crush  obsessive crush on a Riverclan cat. The first ever cat that was nice to him genuinely or did not fear him other than Turtlestream.

~a few moons ago~

  
  


_ Blackpaw was alone again, running away from camp for awhile to get away from his aggressive father was something he was pretty use too now. He knew this was his last quarter-moon before he was to become a warrior. He found peace in hunting somehow so that's what he did when he was alone. He now stood at sunning rocks, a fresh sent picked up in his nose, it was a mouse. Spotting to the front right of him he crouched and stalked it forward, and at the right time he pounced. Blackpaw hit a rock with his foot causing him to miss the mouse and launching him forward into the water, his head hit a rock and he started to lose unconsciousness.  _

_ He woke up with a paw on his side, still In a haze but scared, he jumped up and hissed. His head and paws hurt then he noticed a young female cat probably the same age as him, startled at his movements. She had a greyish muzzle and beautiful fluffy white fur with a grey puffy tail and one black paw, bluebell eyes and smelled of riverclan. "W-who are you?!?" He snapped, she looked harmless but could still be a threat. "When I was hunting, I saw you drowning in the river unconscious on our side, so I decided to help." His memory slowly came back as his actions from however long it was ago came back. He figured his father probably snapped and went looking after him. "Well, thank you but now I have to leave." Blackpaw looked across the river. When he was about to leave, she pushed him down with one paw. "You're not going anywhere! You are too weak to cross the river. I'm not a medicine cat apprentice but I know my herbs and injuries!' She growled at him looking down with displeasure. He was stunned, no cat ever treated him this way and she was so beautiful. "Um.. ah.. okay…" he flustered. _

_ _

_ They exchanged names, she taught him about some of the herbs, they talked about friends and she talked about her family, he did too. She was easy to open up too and a kind hearted soul. She promised him to teach him how to swim so he wouldn't drown again. They also had to hide themselves and their scents when another warrior came. _

_ "I believe you are ready to go back." She smiled. "Already?" He frowned, she nodded. "Don't be sad we will see each other at gatherings! Besides, I still need to teach you how to swim." She placed a paw on his paw, helping him up. Blackheart stretched and shook his fur, following the cat who had been so kind to him, like his mother. The white cat lead him down to the river bank, he hid in the cattails so no cat noticed him, she checked before pointing her head to river in front of her. He jumped up at the right moment and tackled her, her fur bounced up with fright then calmed down once she realized what he just did. "Very funny Blackpaw." She sounded unamused with him which earned a chuckle out of him. Whitepaw took her chance while Blackpaw was too busy laughing, she kicked him off her smirking at his surprised face as he flung through the air. "Got you back~" She laughed and Blackpaw just groaned. She got up first, "C'mon we should get to swimming before we get caught in the open." He nodded and got up shaking the dirt off his pelt. She was strong for a cat her size and he started to realize he liked the young female maybe more than he should, she was Riverclan and he was Thunderclan they couldn't be mates and he didn't think she would have the same feelings back for him anyway. He ran over to her ready for his lesson. _

_ He laid in the apprentice den that night after his father scolded him and hit him. But he fully realized he did have feelings for Whitepaw, she was so kind but with such a sweetheart he knew other cats in her clan would want to be mates with her. He dreamed about her every night since then. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ The second time he saw her was at their first gathering as new warriors. It has only been a half-moon since he had seen her but everyday he wanted to see her. _

_ She was sitting with a reddish cat who was talking to her lively. How would she see him now? His father has been getting more violent, fighting Shadowclan because they had more prey, it was terrible. Now that he was supposed to follow in his father's pawsteps, and lots of cats feared him, did Whitepaw do too? He didn't even know her warrior name yet. _

_ Turtlestream came up behind him, "staring at her again?" He teased. "No! Um Y-Yes wait no!" Blackheart flushed red and Turtlestream just laughed. "Just go talk to her, I have to go help Berryfall but I'll be back soon." Blackheart didn't get a chance to reply before Turtlestream ran. He flicked his tail in annoyance and looked back at the cat he loved so much. She was alone now, he had enough confidence and was going to walk over to her when two cats yelled after him with high pitched voices. It was Foxwhisper and Beeflower. The cats who loved him only because of his rank, he of course didn't love them back. Foxwhisper is a liar and Beeflower is rude and cruel to any cat.  _

_ 'Let's sit together for the gathering!" Foxwhisper urged. "No, he would rather sit beside me!" Beeflower budded in. He just stayed quiet as the two females cats fought. Everyone's attention then went to Stonestar, leader of Riverclan, who was quieting all the cats down. He was surprised by his father let her speak first. "My clan has been very well since last time, we have a few new warriors to honour. Loudfire, Applebreeze, Lavenderfall and Whitefeather." Whitefeather, he replayed the name in his head over and over. It fit her well, she was kind to any cat, she stood up for herself, passionate, is gentle but could probably kill you. He loved it.  _

_ The rest of the gathering was boring to him, his father had also said his clan's new warrior and had threatened Windclan. Blackheart couldn't help but stare at Whitefeather. She was with that red cat he could only guess was Loudfire, since she was very loud and sparky. Great starclan, what he would do to sit beside her.  _

_ It was time for all the clans to leave now that it's almost sun-rise and he hated that he'd have to leave Whitefeather and didn't even get to talk to her. He laid in his nest in the warrior's den that night, he really wanted to see her, feel her, share tongues with her and for her to be his. Damn if he was only born in Riverclan. _

* * *

  
  
  


Blackheart saw Turtlestream over by the edge of camp, he paced over to him making sure the females didn't see him. They were obsessed with him and his father would be picking out one for him, he didn't have a say in the matter. With a leap he tackled the male in front of him. "Thanks I just finished cleaning my fur." Turtlestream said annoyed. Blackheart raised his head up high in a jokingly petty way. "Well, I'm sorry 'I always have to have my fur prefect'" He mocked, Turtlestream got up and shook the dirt off his fur flinging it onto Blackheart. 

"You know, I was near sunning rocks and I smelt a Riverclan cat that smelt familiar. Maybe we should go check it out~" Blackheart face flushed at his comment. "Shut up mouse brain!" He growled at his friend who just had a dirty smile planted in his face. With that the black male ran off, "Wait up!" Turtlestream ran after him. 

He ran until he reached the owl tree. Turtlestream was right on his tail, "So we're not going to see if we can find your little friend?" His friend asked, clearly knowing what he was doing to the poor cat. "No! Yes! Look if she was out, I know she would hate me. She'll think I'm like my father and she will try to get away from me. She won't love me back anyways, she is in a different clan and she probably has the whole clan in love with her." Blackheart swished his tail, jealousy and sadness pouring out. Turtlestream who could see the emotions Blackheart had, budded in "We should get going now." He flicked his head to the left.

Awhile later they were circling back to the thunderpath near Shadowclan's border when Blackheart had picked up a scent, it was a mouse. "I smell a mouse, I'm going after it" Blackheart mewed to Turtlestream who nodded back. Since it was almost leaf-fall Thunderclan needed as much prey as they can now. He followed the scent to the Great Sycamore, the mouse was bigger than he expected. Blackheart stalked down into a crouch getting ready to pounce. He saw a black glowed paw step into the area, Blackheart recognized it was a starclan cat and immediately stood up to face the starclan warrior, and the mouse ran away. He looked at the cat, he had a slick black coat and emerald eyes like him. 

"W-Who are you?" Blackheart demanded strongly but had a soft tone in his voice. "My name is Plagg," Blackheart's jaw dropped, Plagg had came to visit him? He had heard nursery stories about how some cats were gifted with powers many many many moons ago, one of them was Plagg who controlled destruction and his mate, Tikki, who controlled creation. The two were the most powerful and went on dangerous adventures. The power cats died from wounds after winning a battle against the dark forest, but they still had their powers in starclan. 

"Your going to catch flies that way, anyways, Tikki and I have chosen one cat to stop an evil that is coming." Blackheart shook his head at the starry cat in front of him "An evil?" He questioned. "Your father, do I really need to explain more. He has been working with the dark forest and has brought them back together. Our powers are weaker since we're in Starclan and we need gifted cats. You can say no now but there's now going back once you make your decision." Plagg mewed. Blackheart just stood there his ears dropping a bit, going against his father? Yes, his father was evil but could he really kill him? But that's why Plagg had chosen him, Plagg had faith in him and this opportunity would get him away from his toxic clan for a bit and maybe even see Whitefeather more often. 

"I say yes!" Blackheart now stood confidently, Plagg gave a little smile. "Good, you will meet your partner at four trees this moon-high. Tikki and I will also be there. And also you can't tell anyone about this." The young cat nodded in agreement then Plagg faded away. Blackheart smiled, someone actually believed in him. He heard his name being shouted by Turtlestream and ran towards the voice. 


	2. I guess we are a team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got the other chapter out. I got sick in the middle of writing it, but now I'm over it so I wrote the rest of the chapter.

Whitefeather found herself sitting with Loudfire outside of the warrior's den watching as the apprentices practiced fighting moves with other apprentices. She felt a chill run down her back as she remembered the cat who she saved, Blackpaw well now Blackheart. Son to the evil leader of Thunderclan, but he didn't seem like it from the last time she talked to him as an apprentice, maybe he changed, but she still wanted to talk to her old friend. Did he still remember her? 

"You know you still have to pick a mate, Whitefeather~" Whitefeather beamed red at the cat's unexpected statement. "So do you!" She snapped back at her "Nah, I have my little sisters and brothers to take care of." Loudfire was right, ever since Loudfire became an apprentice she was helping with her mother's kits, it was best for her to take a break, plus her mother's kits basically made up half the clan. "I think Bluebird would be a good choice for you." Bluebird, brother to Lavenderfall. He was older than her by a couple moons, he had good looks and was very kind and gentle. She was not obvious to his feelings for her, the same for most of the males in her clan, but she never felt it was the right time to pick mates but now, she doesn't want to be a queen for the rest of her life but she wanted at least one litter. She did have some feelings for Bluebird and some other cats but she was afraid of hurting other cats to pick one. 

"But you and Applebreeze would have the most adorable kits!" Loudfire had a face like she was actually thinking deep about it! Whitefeather glared at her friend but had to look away because of embarrassment. "That's it. I'm leaving to hunt, goodbye!" Whitefeather ran off in embarrassment. Applebreeze was another cat who loved her and she did also have feelings.

Whitefeather ran towards the gorge it was quiet and peaceful, no cat was there. She sat there in silence, the rushing water below her was enough to get lost in thought, she couldn't even notice the starclan cat behind her. The cat had to say her name a couple times before Whitefeather even noticed a new voice. The tiny white cat jumped and went into attacking position, while doing so she tripped on air and fell in front of the faded out redish cat. She admittedly recognizes who it is, Tikki who had the power of creation. She was alone and that was surprising, the stories Whitefeather heard said she never really went anywhere without her mate Plagg.

Whitefeather got up and glanced in the opposite direction of the female for a few seconds, showing submission. "I-I'm S-Sorry! Wait...aren't you Tikki? Oh great starclan I made a fool of myself, I-" Tikki cut her off "It's fine, Whitefeather, and yes I'm Tikki." The white cat stood there and was about to pass out. A god talking to her? It was unreal to her. "And I chose you for a prophecy you need to fulfill with another cat my mate has chosen, but I will not force you to." Whitefeather was dumbfounded, she laughed "Me, you want ME? Oh starclan. I won't be the right choice, I trip over air and I can't even make a decision about mates!" Whitefeather's face filled with sorrow but Tikki smiled "Don't be mouse-brained Whitefeather. This is your destiny, I chose you for a reason and every cat has their flaws, yours is just clumsiness but you have a kind and pure heart, you have a gift just like mine! I chose you, Whitefeather. But if you really don't want to I can find another cat." The young she-cat turned to the god, looking more hopeful but still had that spark of doubt, "I'll do it." She said, a genuine smile on her face. "Good! You will meet your partner at moon-high at four trees, don't tell anyone about this. we will see you there!" The starry cat faded away slowly. 

Whitefeather started to walk back to camp, her mind was on who was her partner going to be. She hoped it won't be those Shadowclan cats who keeps trying to seduce her. She bumped into Bluebird, he smiled at her and she laughed apologetically. "What are you doing out here?" He asked "I left to go hunting." He looked relaxed at her response, "Ah, I see. Did Loudfire tease you again?" She turned her head because of a blush and that's all he needed to know that he was right, he chuckled a bit. "That doesn't matter, anyways I might get an apprentice soon!" Whitefeather turned her head back to him, she felt the same excitement as he did. Having an apprentice was a big deal even more so to him because he was Stonestar's son and he wanted to become deputy. "That's great! I'm also guessing Loudfire will get one of her sisters as an apprentice too." "Yeah." After a minute of a pause, Bluebird flicked his tail "Let's go hunting together, I need to practice teaching." She nodded and ran off with him.

That night she didn't sleep, waiting for moon-high to start fulfilling her prophecy. moon-high was almost here and so she got up, looking back at her parents sleeping peacefully together, this might be the last night she'd ever see them. She waved her tail and quietly got out of the warrior's den then she ran out of camp. She kept running down the path, crossed the bridge and to four trees. When she reached the beginning of four trees, her heart pounded not just from running and the adrenaline but because she feared, there was no reason to but she did. She walked over to the middle where the rock was, she sat there her ears picking up everything, but she didn't hear or see the cat who saw her. 

"Whitefeather….?"

* * *

  
  


Blackheart wouldn't say getting out of camp was easy, it was guarded by two portals plus the protection that was put over him by his father. He was almost always watched and he was surprised when he actually got out of camp. He ran to the thunder-path being careful not to break any twigs, he then followed the thunder-path to four trees. Reaching the front destination he rested, he took in the wind. He hoped this wasn't a setup for his death, he always heard stories about prophecies cats had fulfilled before and he always wanted to be one, to redo the damage his father had created. He walked over to a bush that lead to the middle, a scent caught his nose, one he knows but can't put a name to it. He peeks out of the bushes stepping over a branch, he looks forward and sees a white cat with one Black paw, he knows that paw. He can't believe his eyes, it's Whitefeather! His heart starts pounding, the cat he loved all this time now is his partner. Starclan has blessed him. He has to say something first, 

"Whitefeather…..?"

He asked just to be sure. He saw the young warrior jump up and turned to face him, her face was splattered with fear until she realized it was him. 

"Blackheart…..?" 

He ran to her and pounced on her, she laughed and kicked him off and ended up pinning him. Her face turned more serious "Are you here because of the prophecy?" She asked getting off him and nuzzling him. His face had flushed and he was about to speak before a voice spoke. "Yes, you two are here because of the prophecy." A faded red starclan said, who he guessed was Plagg's mate because Plagg came out with her. The two starclan cats stood in front of them, a chilling wind making the air cooler. "So what exactly do we have to do?" Blackheart asked. "You're father, Blackheart, if he isn't stopped he will be the end to all the clans and turn them into one. Once he has done that he will go after other animals and two-legs." Plagg sighed, Tikki then created the prophecy out in front of them. It showed a cat who was his father, killing kits and leading an army of cats to killing two-legs for them to be killed. "But couldn't you take away his lives? Couldn't we just kill him?" Blackheart asked, and the two starclan cats shook their heads. "Hawkmoth was Nooroo, another one of are friends, and has kept him hostage. Nooroo has the power to give any cat a power they want and can give himself powers too. Hawkmoth abused this power and now Hawkmoth has the power to control other cats, even if you kill him you need to purify the cats, And Nooroo." The dead black cat answered and Blackheart nodded

He looked at Whitefeather for a response out of her but she looked confused. "But we don't have powers, how will we fight him?" Blackheart saw the two powerful cats chuckle at each other. "You two will have most of our powers, since there's not much we can do dead. Blackheart, you will get Plagg's power, which is destruction and bad-luck, and Whitefeather you will get my power, which is creation and luck." Whitefeather had her ears back, terrified. He was terrified too, after all the dreaming was he really ready? 

"This is your last chance to back out." Plagg mewed, his words strong. Blackheart glanced at Whitefeather who nodded and smiled back at him. "I will do it!" She stepped forward, Blackheart felt his heartbeat picking up as he watched the cat he loved step up with so much confidence. He followed after her "I'll do it." He stepped up to meet the white she-cat. The two starry cats nodded at each other then Plagg came over to him and Tikki went over Whitefeather. Blackheart felt Plagg's nose touch his head and suddenly a collar appeared around his neck. The collar was thin, made out of a thick string and had a black gem around it (Hematite). He also gained a green marking around his right front leg. As for Whitefeather, she was even more beautiful to him to the point where he thought he was going to faint. She had the same collar but with a different gem with a deep red-orange colour (carnelian). She had gained a red marking with a couple black dots on it, making it look like a ladybug's body. 

"Whenever you take off the collar which is called the "miraculous" your powers will disappear and so will your mark. Don't let Hawkmoth take them, he will win if he has them and he also wants them." Tikki warned them, he felt some sort of hurt when he realized he might just have to kill his father. "You two can communicate with the miraculous on, making it easier to meet up. You two will meet up every moon-high or whenever you can and figure out a plan, then you two can leave the clan or do whatever you need to do to stop him." Blackheart felt better though when he realized he would get to spend mostly every moon-high with his crush. "You should only have the miraculous on when you need it" Plagg said pointing a claw at the collar around Blackheart's neck. Whitefeather took her's off first, so he did after.

"But you two should get going before your clanmates notice you're gone. We will leave you two alone for a minute." Tikki stated, looking out to the sky. Plagg nodded and just like that they disappeared into thin air. Blackheart wanted to say something as the two sat in silence but he didn't know what or how. Whitefeather was the first one to speak, "So.. I guess we're fighting your father. Are you sure you're up to that?" She asked and he'd be lying if he said yes, he wasn't sure if he was to be honest with himself. On the one side he would be able to stop his father and redeem himself but on the other he didn't want to lose the last family member he had, even though Turtlestream was really close to him he still wasn't bloodline family. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, he was surprised to feel a nuzzle from her. "It will be okay," she paused "but we do need to get on track with our plan… and train" She said sternly, even though he didn't want to admit it but she was right, they couldn't just sit around and hang out, like he wanted. "Yeah, so next moon-high we'll start?" He asked, but he didn't need to, he already knew the answer. "Yes, I guess so." She replied.

To lighten up the mood he joked "I guess it's very FUR-tunate we knew each other before paw." He laughed and Whitefeather put a paw to her face. He realized he could be the real him in front of her, no more pretending, no more acting all perfect, he could just be who he was. He could be with the cat he always wanted to be with, he wasn't just happy he was ecstatic but he would have to leave her at one point, at the end of their meetings but when this is all done, he knew that he couldn't be mates with her even after fate had placed them together. She had a family back in Riverclan and cats that liked her in general, where for him he just had Turtlestream. He could join her clan! But he knew deep down she didn't like him back, she probably had tons of possible mates that were better than him. 

"Well, we should get going. I have a dawn patrol and I don't want others to be suspicious." Whitefeather sighed, he didn't want to leave her side but knew it was for the better if they left now. "Well then, see you tomorrow, M'lady." She glared at him and he chuckled, then she cracked a small smile at him, which made his heart flutter. She ran off into the distance where Riverclan laid and he just watched, wishing he could go with her. He stayed there for a minute before sighing and walking into the direction of his clan, even though it didn't feel like it anymore. 

He was lucky enough that the entrance wasn't guarded at the time, he snuck in and headed towards the warrior's den. Happy that his wish would come true and happy he got to spend that time with the she-cat of his dreams. Needless to say, he got a good sleep that night, the best one dare he say. 


	3. Powers

Waking up for her patrol was pretty hard for her, especially after the first meeting with her partner, but she wasn't really a dawn cat anyway. Her partner was amazing, what a coincidence she met him before and he wasn't like every other cat thought he was, he wasn't like his father. 

Whitefeather had put the Miraculous underground by her moss bed and was now heading off where her patrol was supposed to meet, every one was there, Applebreeze and speedclaw with her apprentice Jumppaw, sister of Loudfire, of course. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" Whitefeather apologized, the dawn's light still waking her. "Eh, I thought so." Speedclaw joked, Applebreeze stayed quiet but had a smile on his face, he was a quiet cat and liked peace but could still fight and hunt like any warrior. "We should get going now," mewed the confident she-cat warrior, jumppaw excitedly followed after her mentor and Applebreeze shoot Whitefeather a look before running off and she followed. 

For Whitefeather the patrol went great, she talked with Applebreeze and got to know Speedclaw better. Whitefeather got to teach Jumppaw too, which she enjoyed doing, she would have to make up an excuse to Stonestar why she couldn't have one, not like she didn't want to but it would be difficult with the responsibilities she now had with the Miraculous. She looked around the entrance to the warrior's den, it was clear and inside was empty. She dug up the spot where she had hidden the Miraculous, she was relieved when she saw a bright reddish orange gem. She needed already knew that at dusk, she would have to leave. She padded it up again. 

She watched as Rosepelt walked with Lavenderfall, the duo has been together even when Rosepelt decided she wanted to become a medicine cat. Bluebird had told her stories about the two, they were almost inseparable. Whitefeather longed for that type of bond with some cat. "Whitefeather!" She heard a voice and had no time to respond before a big brown cat pounced on her, one sniff was what it took Whitefeather to realize that it was her father and the she-cat laughing behind him had to be her mother. She got out of her dad's grasp and rolled her eyes jokingly at the two. She had the best relationship with her parents in all the clans, they would hang out together than mostly all cats would with their parents. Her mother, Smallflower and Her father, Bushfur were the best hunters in the clan and were able to catch rich and fresher prey than any other cat, so she had some exceptions to live up to. 

"I overheard Stonestar talking about a conversation he had with Hawkmoth, well not really a conversation, more of a threat. Hawkmoth might take over our territory in a quarter-moon." Bushfur sighed, worried hidden but still visible. She thought about that for a moment, she might have to fight Blackheart or they could just try to use the miraculous, from what she discovered already is that the miraculous hides the scent of the cat to hide the identity. "There would be no reason to though, they don't know how to catch fish. He would be better going after Shadowclan's territory." Smallflower stated "It's probably just a threat, Hawkmoth is smart he knows he or his clan can't catch fish." Whitefeather pointed out. The older cats nodded in agreement. 

The cats talked and joked for awhile and caught prey. When Whitefeather saw the dusk she knew she had to leave. Luckily for her, Smallflower had a patrol soon and Bushfur went to talk to a couple of his friends. She quietly snuck into the den and dug up the earth covering her Miraculous, grabbed it in her mouth and ran out of the den into the camp then out. Her mother's patrol would be out anytime now, so it would be a bit harder. 

It wasn't that hard to get to four trees, but it would be hard getting back because, if what she thought was correct, her mother would be done by moon-high and that was the time she would probably need to go back. She heard a bush move and she moved the bush she was currently in back. She could smell it was his scent. The white she-cat jumped out of the bushes, "Okay, Blackheart, I know you're here. Come out." But nothing happened. "Blacky?" It was a name she named him when she saved him from drowning. "C'mon we don't have time for this!" She dreaded and she heard a chuckle from a nearby bush, Whitefeather walked over to the bush and opened it to see Blackheart with a pouty face, "Aw, I wanted to scare you." He said and now it was Whitefeather's turn to chuckled at him. She moved away just in time as Blackheart jumped out, he landed on the dirt and Whitefeather laughed harder as he had the funniest face while trying to hold in a sneeze. "Smart move." He huffed, voice sounded irritated but impressed. "Thanks." Whitefeather mewed proudly. 

"We should try our miraculous now," she suggested and Blackheart nodded. Whitefeather took the collar from where she dropped it and was able to fling it on her neck, Blackheart did the same thing. The same pattern of black spots on a red base showed up on her front left leg. She looked over at Chat's who had the same as last time, a green spot, which almost represented a paw, on his right front leg. She flexed her right paw and felt a tingling feeling, she looked down at her paw and saw a white glowly fog in it. "Woah," She exclaimed, her words caught Blackheart's attention and he walked over to her curiously. She looked up at his face to see the same expression she had, confusion and disbelief. She watched as he flexed his left paw and a deep black glowly fog came out of it too. His eyes went into shock and he put his paw down to the grass, the grass died and was replaced with dirt. "Oh, right, I have the power of destruction" Blackheart said, almost disappointed. Whitefeather remembered that her power was creation, then she flashed her paw which caused the glowing fog and put it onto where Blackheart had placed his paw a moment ago. It repaired the grass, making it brighter than the rest of them and even put a little flower on the patch of grass. She looked over at Blackheart who looked back at her, they both smiled at each other. 

After practicing their powers and battling for a bit, the two of them rested by each other. Whitefeather found she loved spending time with black tom even if he was flirty. But a question that she had in the back of her mind came up, "Blackheart?" She asked nervously, the tom looked at her curiously. "What if Hawkmoth makes our clans attack? My parents were talking about a battle that Hawkmoth had threatened Stonestar with earlier." Blackheart looked away from her, "I heard about that too. Since we know about his powers that can control other cats. We can try to purify them." He replied, Whitefeather smiled at him, that could work but she guessed she would have to purify them. She didn't know how but maybe later she would find out. She was the first one to get up, "We should leave now, My family would be worried if I didn't show up by moon-high." He looked sad, "But I don't want you to leave!" He whined "You're the only other cat I can deal with, who is not Turtlestream." Blackheart stated. "Well, sadly I can't help when it comes to that." She giggled, "Fine then, I'll just drown in the river again." He pouted, she flicked her tail across his face, "And I won't be the one to save you, I'll get our medicine cat." He looked taken back "You wouldn't dare!" "Test me!"


	4. The start of Ladybug

Blackheart woke up with a jolt as he felt a cold paw push him. It was Ivyfur, his father's most trusted Warrior. She was not as harsh as Hawkmoth was to him but she barely showed any emotion to any cat. "You're father wants to see you." She told him, Blackheart knew better than to keep his father waiting, he didn't need any more time before he got up. He sighed as Ivyfur walked out of the den. He knew whatever his father wanted wouldn't be good. He dragged his feet out of the den, Beeflower and Foxwhisper were going to walk over to him, he noted that they stopped when he jumped up to his father's den. They might be stuck up cats but they wouldn't mess with his father. Blackheart pushed his way through the vines that covered his father's den, he fixed his posture and sat down. Before him sat a grey cat with a puffy mane who he called his father. 

"You wanted to see me?" Blackheart asked but it was more of a statement. "Yes, Blackheart." Hawkmoth started, "You have made a fine warrior. One of the best. I have decided that you will be leading a battle, a battle against Riverclan." He finished. Blackheart felt a cold shiver run up his fur as he realized that a threat he told Whitefeather not to worry about was actually happening. He needed to convince his father otherwise. "Father, there is no need to fight. We won sunning rocks, why do we need to battle?" Hawkmoth looked angry for a second before changing into a more annoyed face. "Prey has not been well for us. Those foolish Riverclan cats have been boasting about their high prey. I'd like to show them by making them give into us, making Riverclan either leave or join our clan. More cats means more power." His father finished with a snarl, flicking his tail. The thought of having to kill the cat whose been there for him even after hearing the story, pained him. He couldn't kill the cat that he loved or her family.

"No! Father. Reconsider this, there is no reason to battle! I won't battle or lead the battle!" Blackheart yelled before he realized what he said, but the reason kept him strong. He suddenly felt a claw dig into his cheek and scrape right under his eye. He cried out in shock and pain as he looked before him and realized it was his father who did it. The blood covering Hawkmoth's claws. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER GO AGAINST ME EVER AGAIN! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL GO AND LEAD THE BATTLE AND WIN! YOU HEAR ME!" Hawkmoth yelled at him, the black cat backed up in fear. He was afraid to do anything else "Yes, Father." Was the only thing he could do. "Now, gather our warriors and go out and attack Riverclan." His father told him. Blackheart nodded and walked out.

Turtlestream who was close by holding a squirrel, dropped it. The brown cat ran up to him, "What happened to you?!" Blackheart gazed his eyes the other way, "Father… Father wants me lead a battle against Riverclan. I declined and he scratched me, he told me to gather the warriors now, we are going to attack soon. Can you help me get them?” Turtlestream looked surprised but nodded and ran away to help, Blackheart had a different idea, he ran to his own den that was separated from others. He dug the earth he felt under his moss bed and pulled out the miraculous, he knew he couldn't run away but he could help Riverclan by using this miraculous. He hid it in his fur and ran out of the den, most of the cats were already there and Turtlestream was walking with the rest. 

The cats looked up to him, he spotted Frostpelt, the strongest warrior, her face was dull and her eyes were cold, as usual. She didn't have any friends and like him, she had a similar upbringing. Her mother was blind but was somehow one of the best warriors, so she did have a lot expected of her. An awkward silence brought him back to the crowd in front of him. They knew better than to not listen to him, his father would get furious. 

"I have come to inform you that my father wants us to attack against Riverclan, he wants me to lead in this battle. I have decided that we will have a couple moments of practice." He finished, warriors started whispering things he couldn't pick up. Cats had already started training and he ran while no cat was watching him. 

Blackheart took the opportunity to grab the miraculous, he needed to inform Whitefeather. In the dreams he had, Plagg had explained everything to him, how it works. He put a paw to the miraculous and thought heavily about what he wanted to say before saying it into the collar. A small flash of green signaled that it worked, he shoved it back into his fur and ran back to the cats. He hoped that she would get the message before it was too late.

**   
  
**

* * *

****   
  


Whitefeather was talking to Bluebird, she felt her heart skip a beat whenever he would compliment her. They shared tongues a lot since they were best friends, but sometimes she felt more attracted to him but it felt wrong for some reason. And it was killing her that she didn't know why. 

They both heard a yelp and stopped talking. Applebreeze ran through a bush and into the clearing, all cats who were there turned their heads and Whitefeather could only guess what happened. Applebreeze had a torn ear and lots of deep scratches that made his red fur even redder.

"Thunderclan! Thunderclan! They ambushed me! They want to battle!" He coughed and it looked like a bit of blood was coming from his mouth. A few moments passed and while every cat was frozen, Whitefeather heard the running paw steps of multiple cats, she automatically knew it was Thunderclan. 

Thunderclan jumped out of the bushes and attacked any cats they could, they white and grey cat caught the sight of emerald green eyes staring her down. She recognized it was Blackheart's eyes, she ran towards him but was thrown off by a large grey tom. Whitefeather slid across the clearing and the tom was running after her with his claws out, but she got up in time to dodge his run-in. He landed mussle first into a tree

She looked desperately at Blackheart who had worriedness planted on his face, he flicked his tail, wanting her to come with him. She ran towards him and he started running where no cat was. "What in great starclan is this!" She cried out, her face filled with anger. 

"My father, he wanted me to lead a battle, I tried declining but I had too. I'm guessing you didn't get the message." He pulled the miraculous from his fur and Whitefeather realized he must of tried to warn her by it. 

"I think it's time to use them." Blackheart stated and the white cat nodded. "Tikki told us about your father's powers, to control cats, did you see him use it?" Whitefeather asked, Blackheart shook his head. "He stayed in his den and let me do everything, he didn't come out once

..But he might of got a cat now!" He shouted as a cat started attacking abnormally. The orange tabby had red eyes, which was abnormal too. He looked back at Whitefeather who was turning around. "I'm going to grab mine! Distract him!" 

She ran towards the camp the longer way so no cat would see her, she heard a cat yowl in pain near her but she had no time to care about that. Whitefeather slipped into the warrior's den and dug up that space, she frantically grabbed into and flug it on, making her sent change and her mark appear. She ran out only to find a Thunderclan cat attacking the nursery where Loudfire's mother was frantically trying to defend her kits and the other queen. 

As Whitefeather ran, she noted it felt way smoother and faster than without the miraculous. She let out a hiss and pounced on the unknown cat. The black female cat tried to escape Whitefeather's grasp, but Whitefeather used her claws to make the black cat unconscious. 

"W-Who are you?" Redfern yelled, "Just call me... Ladybug" and with that Whitefeather jumped away. 


	5. First defeat

Whitefeather saw Blackheart fighting the possessed cat, the orange tom pinned Blackheart to the ground and she jumped to knock him off. "Who are you? Another power cat, like him?" The orange cat laughed, "The name is Ladybug." The tom laughed harder. "So.. the Ladybug and Chat." Whitefeather turned to look at Blackheart in confusion,he walked back up to her and whispered "I heard a two-leg say it once, apparently it means cat in another language." Whitefeather raised an eye but nodded.

"And who would you be?" Chat asked "I'm Fire, and I'm here to get your miraculous!" Ladybug cringed at the overused name but took the opportunity to attack. She landed on Fire but got knocked off, she ducked under his swipe and Chat was able to claw at his back. Fire yowled in pain and Whitefeather noticed an object on the orange tabby's leg resembling a butterfly. 

"Chat! I think I found it,” she called out. Chat came running to her side, "What did you find?" "There I-" she got cut off by Fire's blow to her other side, blood split over the ground and she realized there was fire, not the cat but real fire. 'Hawkmoth must have the ability to give them powers.' She thought. 

She looked to Blackheart who was surrounded by it, calling out her name. Fire suddenly pinned her down and tried to grab the collar, luckily she found the strength to kick him off. She got up to see Chat beating all of Fire's attacks, the orange tabby used his fire and caught Chat by the leg, but the orange tabby disappeared. Blackheart ran to her, shaking off his limp.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"On his leg is a moth or butterfly shaped object, I think that's what Hawkmoth is controlling him with. If you use your cataclysm on it, it might let Fire loose of Hawkmoth's control. Tikki told me I have to purify the cat too." Whitefeather spoke, her words carefully placed to get through to him. He nodded, then raised his paw and she caught sight of Fire slashing a cat who only looked like an apprentice. In a black flash, Blackheart was gone. 

She jumped after him, but the orange tom was smart and trapped them in a fire circle. She spotted him climbing up a close tree. "Ha, you two are going to die in that fire, if you give me your miraculous, I can save you." Fire promised. "Mouse dung!" She whispered but a thought made a way into her head, she whipped around to see Blackheart trying to find a short fire that they could jump through.

"Chat!"

"Yes?" 

"Use your cataclysm to destroy the fire and the tree! I'll deal with him from there!" 

While he did that she studied Fire's movements and was able to pinpoint where he was going to fall when Blackheart destroyed the tree. She was right and pinned Fire to the ground, with him still weak from the fall, she used her teeth to grab at the butterfly object on him. Whitefeather bit on it causing it to break in two, a purple butterfly that she could only guess was possessing the cat, came out of it. 

She caught the purple butterfly in her paws and used her powers to purify it. She knew from Tikki that she could use her powers to undo the victims damage "Miraculous Ladybug" she commanded while putting her glowing paw on the ground. Suddenly the fire stopped and a smaller cat who was more brown sat in front of her. Chat ran up to her and nuzzled against her as a congratulations, she purred and turned back to the victim. 

"What happened?" The cat mewed in a daze and jumped when he saw the unfamiliar cats. "You possessed by another cat with powers, like us. We saved you." Whitefeather said, revealed that the battle was over. "Oh great starclan, forgive me." The brownish cat mumbled then ran off, probably in embarrassment. "I guess that was our first battle." He pointed out the cats running away from Riverclan. "I guess you're right." She smiled, "Pound it?" Chat asked, holding out his paw, she bumped it with her paw. "Pound it." She said, it wasn't just going to be their saying, it was a promise to be loyal. 

"Well as this cat would love to stay… I have a feeling I would be in a hairball if I stayed." Blackheart smiled a daring one and she rolled her eyes. He took off his collar, "The gathering is in three days, want to talk there?" She asked and Blackheart nodded, nuzzling her before running away. As she took off her miraculous, knowing no cat would be here because of the fire, she had to ask, how did her clan fight off Thunderclan?


	6. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I swear the next one will be longer.

Hawkmoth was on top of the High rock, he sent out an Akuma, it seemed to be working, he could tell by the fire. The poor tom was a loner, he hated how cold leaf-fall was getting and he decided to take advantage of that.

"Hawkmoth!" He heard a deep voice call, he turned his head to see Ashtail, another dark forest cat. Ashtail's tail flickered, Hawkmoth sensed that he was clearly not amused. "Lostear told me they sent down the miraculous. Of course he doesn't know who has it."

Hawkmoth jumped down, landing in front of the dead cat. "Why are you so irritated about it? Do you not think we're powerful enough?" Hawkmoth asked in a threatening manner. "Yes, I do. We have no match to face them in a starclan battle! Which I'm guessing is going to happen soon. I suggest you think of something!" Hawkmoth was going to reply but the tom faded away. 

He growled and cussed softly, then saw some of his clanmates coming back, panic on their faces. “T-There was a weird thing, we had to re-” “Shut up! There was a supernatural cat out there, something never seen before. We had to go back.” Hawkmoth didn't care, he didn’t see Blackheart in the front of the crowd let alone anywhere. He internally panicked, if his son was dead, who would become the next powerful leader? 

"Where's Blackheart?" He asked, cold and harshly. His clan looked at eachother wordlessly, fear growing in them, he could sense it. "We don't know, but I know I saw him." He peered over the silenced cats to see Frostpelt talking. He nodded, "I will talk to the other leaders about this supernatural thing." He looked back before heading back to his den.

  
  
Blackheart sneaked back into camp, hiding the collar. He saw cats bleeding in the medicine den, and some talking about Fire and what happened. He saw his father right before him with an unreadable face. "Talk now, follow me." Hawkmoth's tail flickered towards the high rock.

He sat there, his father in front of him. "You did well, I know of that thing that came and ruined it. We will not be attacking for a while until Riverclan doesn't expect it again. You can go.” Blackheart nodded and left. Blackheart felt a breath leave his mouth, as he traveled off to sleep

* * *

  
Whitefeather ran over to grab more herbs. She scrambled all the herbs into a pile to pick up. The white cat ran past a dead body, she couldn't tell who, but right now it didn't matter to her. She needed to help her clan. She ran to the medicine den with the herbs and left them there. After, she went to clean her wounds in the warrior's den. 

"Holy starclan!" Loudfire busted in the den. Whitefeather jumped out of fear, but relaxed when she saw it was only Loudfire. Before the white she-cat could say anything, Loudfire started talking, "Did you see what happened?!? I can't believe I just witnessed that! There were supernatural warriors! Tell me I'm not crazy! I-" 

Whitefeather just smirked and flashed her tail over Loudfire's muzzle to quiet her. "No, I saw them too." A lie, well, not a complete lie. 

"One saved my mother! She called herself Ladybug! So cool!" Whitefeather rolled her eyes at her best friend. Bluebird walked into the den, his ear now torn and chipped, his fur had tiny spots of old blood, probably from halfway healed scars. He noticed the two she-cats and nodded in greeting. 

"Bluebird, great starclan." Whitefeather mewed. Loudfire looked at him sympathetically. "You look awful." The white she-cat pointed out. "So do you, Whitefeather." He smiled before flopping down on the moss bed. 

"I would love to stay around… but I have to help somewhere." Loudfire smirked. Whitefeather knew that probably wasn't true, and she was only leaving in the hopes that Bluebird and her would become mates. Which would not happen, or not right now at least. 

Once Loudfire left, the white cat noticed how much Bluebird was twitching and softly growling in pain. She walked over to him and laid her head on his back, trying to comfort him. The blueish tom started to purr and with that they both fell asleep. 


	7. CANCELED

Hey guys, 

I decided to cancel this fanfic for a couple of different reasons.

1\. I can't come up with any good ideas. I thought about ideas for weeks, but I can't think anything that would work. 

2\. I'm not that into warrior cats anymore. I recently started exploring other fandoms and warrior cats isn't really a big part of my life anymore.

3\. I'm working on other things. About 2 months ago I got into animation, and I have been working on that more than writing.   
There is another Miraculous Ladybug related project I'm working on too. One I have thought about for years.

The reason I say this is canceled for now is because, if somebody wants to take over this story, I'm fine with that. 

Or I might suck it up and write the rest in 3 chapters instead of my idea of 20 Chapters.

Sorry for anyone who was a fan of this story.


End file.
